


Цыганка

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Gen, Magical Realism, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цыганские корни инспектора Жавера и немного магического реализма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цыганка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Les Miserables на [ФБ-2013](http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/?tag=4863521).

…Имя цыганки как-то особенно быстро изгладилось у всех из памяти. Не то чтобы, впрочем, кто-то старался его запомнить. В тюрьме у нее был номер, но чаще ее так и называли — «цыганка»; а в тюремном лазарете, куда ее отправили рожать, монахини быстро сочли ее неисправимой грешницей и окрестили «эта несчастная».

Причины, по которым она попала в тюрьму, были покрыты туманом. Достоверно все знали одно: цыганка была ведьмой. Подтверждения имелись во множестве. Когда надзиратель Дюбуа, который поднял на нее руку, на следующий день упал с лестницы и сломал лодыжку, в тюрьме зашептались. Когда Рыжую Мари, которая обозвала ее «цыганским отребьем», всю обсыпало прыщами, подозрения стали крепнуть. А уж когда ведьма, хоть и была в положении, присушила молодого конвоира Арно, который начал смотреть на нее телячьими глазами и делать ей всякие поблажки, подозрения переросли в уверенность.

По сравнению с этим умение предсказывать судьбу казалось обыденностью — да и то сказать, разве не этим зарабатывает на хлеб большинство ее соплеменниц?

* * *  
— Что же мне с тобой делать? — спросила цыганка у новорожденного сына. — Неудачное время ты выбрал, чтобы появиться на свет.

Всякий, кто хоть немного искушен в гадании, знает: карты, кофейная гуща, даже линии на руке — всего лишь средство привлечь (или отвлечь) внимание, а отнюдь не инструмент предсказания будущего. Сама цыганка вряд ли смогла бы описать, как это происходит, но прекрасно сознавала, что косится на ладонь клиента или потрепанную колоду вполглаза и черпает ответы совсем не оттуда. Вот и сейчас — ей не нужно было делать ничего особенного, только различить звучавший внутри шепот и прислушаться к нему, чтобы увидеть пестрое поле вероятностей, которое открывалось перед этим младенцем.

…Вот двухлетний ребенок угасает от голода в особенно неудачный год, вот маленький оборванец побирается на улицах Тулона… вот в пьяной драке в бок ему вонзается нож, а вот на его ногах звенят кандалы — совсем как у его отца… удастся ли, интересно, свидеться с ним вновь?

Ребенок был ее первенцем, и цыганка покачала головой.

Она тихонько запела немудреную колыбельную, исподволь вплетая в нее зацепки, которые должны были направить жизнь ее сына по другому пути. Магической силы у нее было совсем немного, как раз на то, чтобы помочь неприятному человеку споткнуться на лестнице или молодому хлыщу — обратить внимание на ее черные брови и цыганские ухватки; но ведь главное в колдовстве, в конечном счете, — это умение пожелать чего-то всем сердцем, так крепко, чтобы это желание, словно рычаг, смогло качнуть мир в нужную сторону.

— Будешь неуязвим для ножа и пули, — сказала она, ощущая, как сила начинает вибрировать в ее теле и отдаваться покалыванием в подушечках пальцев.

— Будешь ходить дорогами праведных, — добавила она, чувствуя, что под ее нажимом нечто невидимое, но тяжелое, будто каменная глыба, начинает потихоньку сдвигаться. — А к нам тебе путь заказан, не нужно тебе к нам. — При этих словах в груди на мгновение что-то сжалось, и она вспомнила, что, когда просишь о чем-то, всегда нужно быть готовой отдать что-то взамен.

— Чего еще тебе пожелать? Жить тебе, похоже, бобылем, не вижу я рядом с тобой ни жены, ни детей… Но как человеку без родной души?

Сосредоточившись, она увидела вокруг сына множество чужих судеб, чужих дорожек, которые сбегались и разбегались, образуя сложный рисунок. Будь с ней рядом ведьма постарше и поопытнее, та бы подсказала, что в этот рисунок лучше не вмешиваться, потому что никогда нельзя точно сказать, к чему это приведет. Но цыганка была молода и самоуверенна. Она видела, что две дорожки, сойдясь совсем близко, некоторое время идут параллельно. Тот, другой, показался ей хорошим человеком, добрым и надежным. Она прикрыла глаза и постаралась подтолкнуть линии друг к другу.

* * *  
— Заберите его от меня, — сказала цыганка монахиням с видом полнейшего равнодушия, когда в тот же день ее с младенцем собрались вернуть из лазарета в общую камеру. Выглядела она, откровенно говоря, неважно: смуглое лицо было бледным до серости, под глазами залегли глубокие темные тени. Она и сама не ожидала, что сделанное отнимет так много сил. — Не буду я его кормить, богом клянусь, не буду. Не заберете, так от голода помрет. А не то придушу ночью втихую. Так что не губите живую душу, заберите от греха подальше.

Заставить ее заботиться о младенце не было никакой возможности — и он оказался в приюте.

Иногда в последующие месяцы цыганка вспоминала о нем и задавалась мимолетным вопросом: не перестаралась ли она, связав его судьбу с чужой. Впрочем, дело было сделано, и теперь оставалось лишь положиться на удачу. Постепенно эти мысли и вовсе перестали ее занимать.

В конце концов, она дала своему ребенку лучшее, что могла.


End file.
